


Sun Kissed

by dateable_yosuke



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dateable_yosuke/pseuds/dateable_yosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke has moles. Perfect little dark circles speckled across his olive skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> here i am writing tiny little things when i have two other unfinished fics staring at me in the face. well, anyway, here we are.

Yosuke has moles.

None like those on a witch's face, Souji's mind clarifies as he glances at Yosuke's nose. They're just perfect little dark circles speckled across Yosuke's olive skin; some trailing up his arms to disappear under his short sleeves, some on his legs, too, Souji assumes. One on his left clavicle, surrounded by barely-there summer freckles. Two on either side of his Adam's apple.

Souji was about to keep trailing his eyes up Yosuke's neck before he was caught staring, his partner's voice startling him, "Yo, what's up? You've been staring at me for awhile."

He was embarrassed that he was caught, usually he was better with that. Shifting his eyes to a safer area, that area being Yosuke's nearest arm, he said, plainly, "You have moles."

Yosuke swept a hand over his forearm, almost like he wanted to hide them then thought better of it, "Oh, haha, yeah." He sounded ashamed, "When I was younger, I'd play outside a lot. I used to be really tan, like, all the time." He brushed his fingers over one of them again, "I guess they're just catching up with me now."

Souji hummed. "I never noticed before," he said, eyes trailing to the small, nearly imperceptible moles on the tops of his hands and fingers. He noticed one on Yosuke's left ring finger, in a position where it would be easily covered up by a wedding band. It wasn't heart-shaped or anything cliché like that, but it made Souji smile. He lifted his eyes to Yosuke's, "How many do you have?"

"Oh, uh," he seemed flustered and lied right through his teeth, "I don't know, really." He glanced up and down his arms, "Sometimes I find new ones, or ones I didn't notice before."

Souji's eyes fell to a mole just under Yosuke's ear, and decided to keep it to himself, just his little secret. Instead he asked, "Are you embarrassed to have them?"

Yosuke's eyes widened, suddenly fearful that he was as transparent as he felt. He decided to be truthful, "Yeah, a little," he scrubbed at his arm. "I'm already darker than you, than our friends," he glanced at Souji's arm, "Most people here. So, I dunno, it kinda feels like..." he trailed off.

 _Something else to make me different,_ Souji's mind finished for him. He smiled at him, touching his arm gently, "Yeah, it's okay." Yosuke looked at him, "It's not like you can help it anyway, right? Besides," Souji traced a few moles on his arm, making Yosuke shiver, "It's fun to play connect-the-dots. I wonder what it'd make?"

"Jeez, you're so weird," Yosuke said, but his smile curved just a little more than before, "They're all over the place, it wouldn't make anything."

"Oh?" Souji questioned, suddenly very interested.

Yosuke flushed, "Uh, nevermind. Really."

Souji let it drop. Mentally, he sorted through his calendar, trying to find a good day to go to the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> man that was gay. hella.


End file.
